


Where Your Duties May Lie

by Stephicness



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Curses, M/M, Oaths & Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: To see his brother in pain proved to be more heartbreaking than the great warrior could bear to see. Thus, he would promise to mend the pain, for that was his duty.





	Where Your Duties May Lie

A commotion that echoed throughout the corridors of the castle, and one that disrupted the peace as the sharp roar only grew louder with each advancement that the prince took. Slamming against the rattling stone and wood, smaller voices attempting to cease the urgency of the one voice in particular – the voice of the king. He began to approach the sight of servants and maidens scurried in and out of the room the prince was attempting to visit. The prince’s eyes narrowed in suspicion while his footsteps began to move faster toward the busy bodies ahead of him.

“Your highness!” The voice of one of the nurses alerted the others, a silence that filled the air with a deafness that no one dared to remedy besides the single nurse brave enough to alert the others of the elder prince’s presence. “The high priestess and kings claimed that you were out beyond the castle walls with your…“ The elder prince’s eyes narrowed curiously at the women that froze in shock and surprise, as if trembling in fear. Now what would they have to be afraid of? It wasn’t until the faint sound of coughing filled the air, hidden behind the doors to the younger prince’s chambers. The knight’s gaze widened, doing little to take in account the nurses that attempted to stop him as the prince threw the doors open and quickly went into the room.

Not even a moment of hesitation as the elder prince had removed his helm and discarded it to the floor, rushing to the bedside of his sickly brother. Even the slightest cough and weary breath brought forth great concern to the elder brother. Had he been coughing for long? Had his sickness flared in his absence? The strain upon his younger brother was a heartbreaking sight. A burden that his duty must keep him away from his brother, unable to manage his well-being and be a support that he had never received before. He gazed down at the frail figure that convulsed with each raspy breath, each cough that caused the emaciated and lanky form to claw desperately at his flesh to prevent the sound. His elder brother always did worry so much whenever the sickly cough broke through the air. And a worry acted upon as the knight knelt by the prince’s bedside, metal gauntlets caressing the bony and frail hand in his own. Smaller than his own long and slender fingers, shaking from exhaustion but supported by the knight.

“Rest your eager heart, Lothric. I am here.” The elder prince gave his brother’s hand a small squeeze of reassurance, his freehand reaching up to gently push aside the silver locks of hair that clung to pale and damp skin. His gaze was soft as he noticed the frail form’s tense grip on the knight’s hand began to ease itself, shoulders beginning to fall back against the crimson sheets. Like a purity untouched by the blood and horrors of what laid beyond the castle walls, the younger prince rested and eased himself, breath heavy but pacing itself as he calmed himself in his brother’s presence. A faint smile spread over the knight’s lips, cold metal brushing over Lothric’s feverish forehead and stroking his hair with a compassion few could bear witness too. “There you are. A calm heart means a healthier form.”

“You are far too merry for my heart to remain strained, dear brother.” The voice was cracked and dry, a tone that caused the knight’s eyes to drop in sadness. How long had Lothric been unwell? His eyes returned to the pale face that gifted him a faint and broken smile. Even after all the pain and suffering, Lothric still managed to smile with a small light in his eyes – only for the elder prince. A small wave of the prince’s dainty wrist was enough to dismiss the servants from his quarters, the door closing behind them and leaving the twin princes in each other’s companies instead. Just as the two cherished. As the world continued to deteriorate, their bond was something that refused to extinguish itself. “The hunt for the demon prince was successful, I hope…?”

The knight bowed his head in confirmation. “His body perished by the very flames he cast. I have the blade to prove it – set ablaze by his power and glowing as bright as the sun itself. A fight as thrilling as it was dangerous.”

Lothric’s chuckle was as quiet as it was saddened. “If only I could witness such a spectacle… To see my dearest brother fighting so nobly for the kingdom.”

“Not just for the kingdom, Lothric. But for you.” The knight guided the prince’s hand up towards his cheek, leaning his head into his younger brother’s touch as his eyes relaxed enough to close themselves. “I fight in the name of the kingdom and the throne in Father’s stead. However, my loyalty resides with you most of all. The kingdom does not have worth in my eyes. You, however, are the only thing worth fighting for.”

“Lorian… Is that not a selfish thing to say? That your duties to Lothric matter naught?”

Lorian responded with a grunt. “You confuse ‘duty’ with ‘responsibility,’ Lothric. I may have responsibilities to the kingdom, but my duties lay elsewhere – with you.” He opened his eyes once more, looking down at the curious expression that peered up at him while his fingers navigated to link themselves with the younger prince’s digits. “I believe that you have more meaning in the world than the throne holds. Thus, you shall always be the one I protect first. And the one that I wish safety for most of all.”

“But when you eventually take the crown, you too will forget me. I will be nothing more than a soul sacrificed to the flame.”

The knight gave the bony hand a small squeeze as he noticed Lothric’s gaze break its focus from the elder prince. Lorian let out a breath before he rose up to his feet again. A small kiss to Lothric’s knuckles signaled Lorian’s release of his brother’s hand before he began to unfasten his armor. Belts fell as he pulled off the polished brass chest piece. Piece by piece, the armor was removed from the knight until he merely wore his tunic and leather pants that remained hidden underneath his attire. A weight off his shoulders in a literal sense – the prince rolling his shoulders and stretching his limbs as bones realigned themselves with pops and cracks. But once settled, he gently scooted his ragged younger sibling aside to lay in bed with him. Despite Lothric’s weary demeanor, he forced himself to move, tucking himself under his brother’s arm with his head resting upon Lorian’s chest.

A silence settled amongst the two. The air around them was tense, but there was a sense of comfort in the company of each other as the two princes remained there. Lorian’s arm rested itself under Lothric’s waist, hand gently stroking his side while his other hand took hold of the small corner of Lothric’s robes, rubbing the worn and fraying fabric between his calloused and scarred fingers. After a hard-fought battle against beasts and creatures, his solace was with his brother – a peace in knowing he could rest his eyes and be eased into a sense of security. His dear brother… The light of his world… Doomed to perish amongst the flames. Lorian’s eyes narrowed a bit, his hand squeezing the frail form beside him tighter.

“It is painful to know that the flame will take you…”

“Yes… I-It is.” Lothric’s voice wavered, cracked as he attempted to speak. “I must rekindle the flame… It is as I have been told since I came to existence, and it is a fate I must suffer with alone…”

It was always a sensitive topic amongst the two. The younger prince was expected to link the fire – to bring salvation and peace to the kingdom and become the Lord of Cinder he was destined to be. And yet, the honor was a curse. Lothric was going to link the fire, just as their father had bred him to do. The frail and sickly boy growing to become a sacrifice to the fire. Lorian could do it for his brother, refusing to let him suffer anymore. But alas… It was Lothric’s fate alone, and it twisted Lorian’s stomach at the thought. Lothric would die, no matter what, and Lorian could only bear witness as Lothric slowly withered in despair. Lorian’s eyebrows furrowed, arm reaching around Lothric’s waist as he pulled the frailer form into his arms to embrace him. “I would rather see the world fall to darkness if that meant that your life would be spared. No soul as pure as yours should be thrown to the flames…”

“You speak as if I am an angel, brother. There are no such things – no matter much Gertrude had preached to the kingdom.” He attempted to make his words into a small joke, but it was hardly something the two could find amusement in. The younger prince allowed his long nails to dig into the elder prince’s tunic, shoulders shaking a bit as a heavy sigh came from him. “I… I do not wish to light the flame, dear brother. The scholars have spoken of the endless cycle – of a flame that will only ask for more than what you shall give it. It is a lust that will never be satisfied, and I do not want…” He paused and shook his head, as he gripped the tunic tighter, enough for his nails to pierce through the fabric and attempt to tear the cotton cloth to shreds. “I _refuse_ to rekindle the fire. No matter how much they plead to me, they shall not find salvation with me. That is not where my duties should lay.”

“Then where should it, Lothric?” The younger prince tensed at Lorian’s soft words. Despite the conversation amongst themselves, the despair in Lothric’s rising voice, Lorian spoke in a hushed whisper that gently danced by his brother’s ear. “If your duties do not lay in your destiny to rekindle the flame, where do they reside…?”

The younger prince hesitated in his words. Where did he duties reside…? It was a question he was never asked before. What did he wish to do instead? The silence fell once more between the twin princes, almost unbearable to Lothric as he couldn’t give an answer to his brother. Yet Lorian remained patient, merely pulling Lothric closer to him and resting the younger’s head against his shoulder.

“It is alright, Lothric. You do not have to answer me, if you do not wish to do so.”

“But… I wish to do so.” Lorian arched an eyebrow at he looked down to his younger brother, who fidgeted with the fabric over the knight’s heart. Although Lothric’s gaze avoided him, he could tell that his brother was contemplating his words. Always so thoughtful, especially when worried about saying something wrong to Lorian. Such a kind soul, yet one that was allowed to be broken since he came into this cruel and awful world… The knight relaxed his hold around Lothric’s waist as he listened carefully to his brother’s soft words.

“The fire that brings forth our peace… The responsibilities, the burden of the flame that curses me – that threatens to separate us… I refuse to bear it any longer, for all I wish is for us to remain together.” He was finally able to return his gaze to Lorian, gray eyes full of melancholy and sorrow. “It shall be you and I, dear brother. As it always has been. So please… Allow me to have my duties reside with you. In assuring that you and I will never need to suffer within this cruel world…”

The quiet was an agonizing weight upon the prince’s heart as he noticed the quiet air around Lorian. Was that not something he brother wished to hear? Something that would gain his disapproval? The younger prince anxiously tugged a bit more on Lorian’s shirt as the elder prince hummed in response.

“Brother…?”

Lorian grunted in response, sliding his hands along Lothric’s back and to his frail brother’s hips. _“Rise if you would.”_ With a lift of his arms, he was able to pick Lothric up as he adjusted himself onto his back to put the younger prince on top of him. Lothric gasped in surprise, sitting up onto Lorian’s lap as the elder prince allowed his hands to rest on Lothric’s sides, gray eyes returning back to the younger. Lorian let out a small chuckle as he noticed the puzzled wide eyes that peered down at him, soon sitting upright and taking Lothric’s hands into his. “Lay your duties – your hopes – with me. For I, Prince Lorian of Lothric Kingdom, shall act as your protector. The unyielding sword of Lothric’s most beloved prince.” He brought the younger prince’s hand up towards his lips, placing a gently kiss against his knuckles and his palm before he leaned his cheek into the cold fingers he held. “The legacy of the Lords of Cinder shall fade. And yet, you and I shall remain: together as one heart, one mind, and one soul. I promise that to you, my dearest brother… _For that is our curse.”_

The hand against the elder prince’s skin began to tremble as he had made his vows, sworn his loyalty to the one light brighter than the fire itself. Lothric’s fingers trembled, a sensation that travelled and caused his shoulders to tense as he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads against each other while Lothric reached with his other hand to caress Lorian’s face. It was a burden that Lorian was so willing to accept without pondering of the consequences… He had no fear, something that Lothric was envious of. A devotion so strong, as if Lorian worshipped Lothric. Selfish as he was, the elder prince remained. Unwavering in his choice to where it brought Lothric to tears.

“Please… Swear to me that this is your truth. That you never leave me. For once this pact is made, you shall become entangled in this curse – forever until death do us part. Is this truly what you wish for, dear brother?”

Lorian gave a soft nod, securing his hold around Lothric’s waist as he closed his eyes. “You and I shall be entangled in our fates. Together we shall be, as the fire fades and the world falls to the darkness. _Until death do us part._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit ambiguous in their relationship, but this was a fun request to write. I wouldn't mind exploring more writings with them! So I hope you enjoy~


End file.
